Another Waitress at Merlotte's
by NOTagentsofnothing420
Summary: Thinking about her estranged cousin, the only other telepath she'd ever met, her guard came down and Lucy heard some of Arlene's thoughts, I like her, hopefully she won't get murdered like every other waitress we've had lately… hopefully Sam will like her… *SAM/OC* RATED M FOR A REASON! * I'm horrible at summaries :0) *
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to write this while I was recapping the entire series of True Blood in preparation for the final season in June (*cries*), simultaneously discovering that there are barely any SAM/OC fanfictions on here. So yeah, Here it goes! Review if you like it, I really appreciate any kind of feedback (flames are cool too, just fuckin' review dammit!) the music posted is what I listened to as I typed the final draft, so maybe it goes with the story? I don't know, it might not. :)**

**Anyway, just a reminder that THIS IS POSTED AS M! THERE WILL BE M RATED THINGS LIKE EXCESSIVE CURSING (at times), SEXUAL CONTENT (yay), AND OTHER STUFF I CANT THINK OF RIGHT NOW (its 2:30 in the morning) **

**SERIOUSLY! IM WARNING YOU NOW! THIS AINT NO SLOW BURN :D**

**Thanks Again! -*J*-  
**

* * *

**Playlist:  
**  
**_Little Big Town- _**_Boondocks_

**_Thomas__ Rhett-_**_ Get Me Some of That_

**_Rascal Flatts- _**_Rewind_

**_Reba McEntire- _**_The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia_

**_Dolly Parton-_**_Jolene_

* * *

_*DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! PLEASE DONT SUE ME!_

_I USED HBO GO FOR THE SHOW DIALOUGE (YAY FOR SUBTITLES!) :D_

* * *

_*CHAPTER ONE*_

It was early when the phone at Merlotte's rang, and Arlene answered it behind the bar, wondering who would be calling in sick as she asked into the receiver, "Yeah?"  
"_Oh, Hello. This is Merlotte's Bar and Grill, right?" _the unfamiliar female voice asked kindly, sounding a little nervous as she made sure she'd called the right number. "Yes it is, darlin'! What can I do for you?" Arlene asked, curious about the stranger on the phone.  
"_I saw the ad in the Penny Saver and I was callin' to see if your still short a waitress," _the girl said, and Arlene perked up, hopeful for another set of hand at the restaurant as she asked enthusiastically, "Can you come in today? I can give you an interview on my break around noon." _"Oh, thank you so much! I'll be there!" _the girl said joyfully, before quickly hanging up. Putting the phone on its receiver, Arlene turned as she heard Tara walk through the front door, pissed off as usual. Quickly, the redhead scurried from behind the bar and into the hallway service station, starting her prep for when Merlotte's opened and avoiding Tara at all costs.

* * *

She pulled her black 2008 Nissan Altima into the gravel parking lot of Merlotte's Bar and Grill, cutting her engine off as she reached into her purse on the passenger seat. Lucy looked at herself in her rearview mirror, checking her makeup as she ran the brush through her straightened black hair. Stuffing it back into her bag, Lucy opened her door and stepped out of her car carefully in her cork wedge heels, the white ribbon in a bow around her ankles. She reached in to her car, quickly grabbing her thin black sweater and pulling it on before she smoothed out a few wrinkles in her navy blue and white floral print sundress and shut her door. Walking around to the passenger, she opened the door and quickly shouldered her black leather purse, shutting the door before locking her car with her keys. Lucy sighed as she walked to the front door of the bar, unsure as she thought, _**Here goes nothin' **_, and pulled the heavy door open.  
Arlene stood from the booth she was sitting in as she saw the unfamiliar girl walk into Merlotte's, looking a little lost as she took a few steps inside. The redhead called over to the girl with a smile, "What can I do ya' for, sweetheart? The girl smiled brightly as she turned to Arlene as she said, "Hi, I'm Lucy," walking over to her as she added, "I called earlier, about the waitress position?" Arlene beamed as she motioned for the girl to sit in the booth with her and said, "Well, aren't you just the cutest thing!" "Aw, stop! You're too sweet," Lucy said, letting her natural southern charm shine as she slipped into the seat, setting her purse next to her on the inside of the booth.

As Lucy answered all of Arlene's basic interview questions with a smile, she tried her best not to listen into the thought of the people in the bar. She had learned how to control her powers as a teenager, high school not being the nicest place for a telepath. Growing up in Fort Gaines, Georgia, Lucy had more of a hold on her power than her cousin, Sookie, at least the last time they talked to each other. Thinking about her estranged cousin, the only other telepath she'd ever met, her guard came down and Lucy heard some of Arlene's thoughts, _**I like her, hopefully she won't get murdered like every other waitress we've had lately… hopefully Sam will like her…**_

Lucy stopped listening, putting her barrier back up to keep the voices out of her head as the girl behind the bar, who she kinda recognised, shrieked as she dropped a bottle, curing at the shattered glass. "That's Tara. She's all bark, and well, she bites, too," Arlene chuckled, making Lucy giggle before the redhead added, "At least she aint a vampire like our hostess."  
Lucy shrugged as she said, "Some vampires aren't all bad. I worked with a few at this bar in New Orleans," she paused at Arlene's shocked look before she said, "They're pretty fast, so it helps with customers." Arlene tried to hide her surprised look as she laughed lightly and said, "Well, I think you're gonna fit in just great around here!" Lucy laughed lightly before Arlene said, "Now, this is a nice place to work. Dont let nobody tell you different!" Leaning in a little, Lucy said, "You mean about all the dead waitresses? I heard, but that stuff don't bother me much. World's old enough that no matter where you go, someone's bound to have died there." Arlene's already wide eyes went even wider at the pretty girl's statement, watching her twirl a lock of long black hair around her finger as she replied, trying to hide the shock in her voice, "What an interesting way to look at it." Lucy just smiled as she added, "Besides, I just moved here and I could use the money. With the job market the way it is, I can't really afford to be picky." Before she could reply, Arlene was cut off by one of the two guys who just walked in to Merlotte's calling over to her, "Hey Arlene, who's this?"  
Lucy turned to the intoxicating voice, only to see one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen. Pulling nervously at the sleeves of her jacket to cover more of her hands, Lucy tried to pull her eyes away from his as she heard Arlene say, "This's Lucy, your new waitress." Lucy was finally able to drag her eyes away from his, looking at her lap nervously as she prayed to god that he didn't see her blush. "Oh," the guy said, his voice sending shivers up Lucy's spine before Arlene pointed her finger at him and warned,"Don't sleep with her!" Lucy smiled at her, her cheeks dark red as the man chuckled, shaking his head as he walked back into the back of the restaurant. _**Fuck, that man can wear a pair of jeans!**_ Lucy's mind screamed at her, watching him walk away before Arlene's voice got her attention, "That's Sam, he's the boss."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I got more chapters in their final drafts already, SO PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Thanks! -*J*-**

* * *

**Playlist:**

_**Kenny Chesney & Grace Potter-**_ _You and Tequila_

**_Tim McGraw- _**_Real Good Man_

**_Lady Antebellum- _**_Downtown_

**_Miranda Lambert-_**_ Gunpowder & Lead_

* * *

_*CHAPTER 2*_

Lucy carried the last box up the steps of her new house, setting it down inside as she closed the door with a huff. She'd spent the rest of the day unpacking, only stopping to eat the last of the food she brought with her and to worry about how she was going to apologize to her family after all these years. She'd ruined things with Gran when she (unknowingly) broke Hadley out of a rehab facility, and even more so with Sookie when she'd tried to defend the family drug addict. Lucy hadn't been back to Bon Temps in years, her only connection to the Stackhouse family was an occasional text or two from Jason. Sighing, Lucy decided to leave the final box for tomorrow, flopping on the big black couch and wrapping the blanket draped across the back of it around her. Pulling the fuzzy blue blanket closer to her chin, Lucy fell asleep almost instantly in her new house, the pit in her stomach staying with her as she closed her eyes.

**~*DREAM*~**

"_You smell fucking delicious," the vampire pinning her to the brick wall in the alleyway outside her apartment building hissed in her ear, laughing sickly at her fear as Lucy tried to scream beneath his strong hand clasped over her mouth. She tried her hardest to fight back, continuing to scream as he lost the battle, making the hulking vampire chuckle in delight as his fangs shone in the glow of the dim street light. Just as he was about to bite into her neck, Lucy heard someone else shout, "STOP" before he dropped to the pavement. She looked up to see another person, obviously a vampire as he held the other forcefully by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Her savior, a vampire who almost looked too young to be one, wearing white linen clothing with strange tattoos peeking out in various places, calmly gave the bigger vampire orders before lowering him back to the ground. Despite being almost two feet taller than him, Lucy could tell her attacker had a tremendous amount of respect for the smaller, dark-haired vampire as he bowed to him, murmuring something she couldn't comprehend through her fear. When the vampire who had her pinned to the wall disappeared a second later, Lucy stayed cowering on the pavement, practically hugging the wall behind her. The vampire in the white linen turned to her, slowly walking over to her from where he stood a few feet away as his soothing voice called out to her kindly, "It's alright. I wont hurt you." She looked up at him, seeing his light green eyes against remarkably pale skin, she whimpered as he knelt down to her level. "Please," she managed to say through her quivering voice, "Do it quick." The teenage vampire looked a little surprised as he reassured her, "I promise, I will not hurt you," holding a hand out to help her to her feet. She took a chance, putting a hand in his and letting him help her stand. When Lucy didn't hear his fangs come down, knowing that instinctive click they made from earlier, she sighed in relief, making the vampire holding her up chuckle as he asked, "What are you?" She shrugged, again having heard it before. "I'm a human, at least as far as I know. Thanks for saving me back there, uh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Lucy rambled, trying not to sound nervous as she stepped out of his reach, nervous as all hell. "Godric," he said with a smirk in her direction, and she couldn't help but smile in return as she said, "Thank you, Godric, for saving my life." "It's my job, miss..?" he said, to which Lucy smiled and answered, "Lucy Watson."_

The sounds of birds chirping over the hum of locusts filled the house, the buzzing of the Louisiana swampland waking her from where she slept on the couch. Lucy yawned as she sat up, looking over to the digital clock on the cable box and scrambling when she realized she was going to be late for her first day of work.

* * *

**LATER...**

Barely on time, Lucy clocked in at Merlotte's and after putting her time card in its slot, she stood at the waitress station next to the bar, retying her apron over her tight black shorts. Looking over, Lucy saw Sam looking in her direction and she smiled as she waved a little, trying not to blush. He went to say something to her, but they were both distracted by Arlene's yelling. "HEY! Where's the rest?!" she called after a younger guy, carrying a case of beer to the back. "It's all on the table," he retorted smartly, and Arlene snapped, "My white ass it is! This here's TWO DOLLARS!" Lucy stepped closer to the two arguing in the hallway service station, ready to step in when Sam hurried over to try to sort it out. "Sam," Arlene said, her voice shaking with anger, "If that little runt keeps stealing my tips, I'm gonna need a raise." The teenager laughed at Arlene as she sarcastically said, "Oh, that's a good one. A raise?" his voice hardened in anger as he yelled, "For what?! Service that FUCKIN' SUCKS?!" Arlene gasped, sobbing as she pushed past the kid and ran to Sam's office, distracting both men long enough for Lucy to walk over to the kid quickly, slapping him as hard as she could across the face. He yelped, her finger pointing in his face she looked up at him, being pretty short in sneakers but still scaring the shit out of him as she practically growled, "Don't you _**DARE**_pull that shit with me, or any other girl here, _**EVER AGAIN**__._ Do you hear me?" The red hand print on the kids face made her smirk, watching it darken as he nervously nodded and murmured, "Yes Ma'am." She walked past him, going to take her break before her shift really even started, pushing her way outside through the back door.  
Lucy leaned up against the screened in porch, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she heard her phone ringing in the back pocket of her shorts. She answered it, not recognising the number on the caller ID as she answered, "Hello?" Hearing the voice on the other end, Lucy's tone was harsh as she asked into the phone, clearly pissed off, "What _the fuck_ do you want, Hadley?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! :D you're great, seriously :) I hope you like where I'm going with this :)))))**

**Reviews are awesome too! :D Here's the next chapter! **

**Thanks Again! -*J*-**

* * *

_*DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! PLEASE DONT SUE ME! :D_

_I USED HBO GO FOR THE DIALOUGE! YAY FOR SUBTTLES :)_

* * *

**Playlist:**

_**Luke** **Bryan-** I Don't Want This Night To End_

**_Eli Young_ _Band-_**_Crazy Girl_

**_Brad Paisley__ & Carrie Underwood- _**_Remind Me_

**_Parmalee- _**_Carolina_

**_Hunter Hayes-_**_Wanted_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY...**

_Lucy leaned up against the screened in porch, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she heard her phone ringing in the back pocket of her shorts. She answered it, not recognising the number on the caller ID as she answered, "Hello?" Hearing the voice on the other end, Lucy's tone was harsh as she asked into the phone, clearly pissed off, "What the fuck do you want, Hadley?"_

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked into Sam's office, hoping he wouldn't be mad that she had to drive up to Monroe for her youngest cousin on her first day of work. She closed the door behind her, leaning up against it as she smiled slightly and said, "Hey Boss." He turned to her in his rolling chair, leaning back as his eyes traveled up her long, tanned legs, dragging up her body before his eyes met hers and he asked, "It's Lucy, right?"  
She blushed a little, trying to control herself from being nosy and listening in on his thoughts, as she said quietly, "Yeah, it is." She smiled at him, before looking at the floor and asking, "I hope it's not a problem, but my cousin Hadley needs me up in Monroe. Could I leave and come back for the night shift? I'll close up if ya want," he cut off her nervous rambling with a chuckle, his voice making goosebumps rise up on the back of her thighs as he said, "Yeah, sure, don't worry about it." She looked up at him a second later, just missing him smelling the air as she smiled, her bright green eyes locking with his blue ones as he added, "Just be careful if you're out after dark." At that, Lucy gave into her selfishness and listened to Sam's thoughts.

_**God, she's so beautiful, and she smells soo good! Fuck, she smells even better than Sookie! If the vampires smell her blood…**_

She stopped herself, not wanting to hear anymore as she smiled lightly and mumbled, "Thanks," opening the office door as she called over her shoulder, "See you later, Sam."  
Lucy walked out to the parking lot through the back of the bar, hurrying over to her car and pulling off her black sweater, throwing it in the back as soon as she opened her door. Quickly starting the engine, Lucy hummed along to the radio as she pulled onto the road. 

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY...**

Lucy walked through the halls of the Monroe Aquarium, coming to a dead-end when she turned and saw Hadley, looking at the fish in the tanks with a small, brown-haired boy at her side. Before she could call over to her cousin, Lucy heard a voice from behind her call out in surprise, "Lucy?!" Sookie practically ran over to her, hugging her tight as she mumbled into her shoulder, "I thought you were dead...we tried to call you…" Lucy, being the oldest girl in the family, instantly went into mom mode as she hugged her cousin closer, keeping the tears in Sookie's eyes from spilling as she thought, knowing Sookie could hear her, _**It's alright, Sook. I'm here for good now, we can talk more later. **_Lucy let go of her cousin, smiling at Sookie as she wiped the few tears from her eyes and sniffled. They both turned to Hadley and the kid, no older than four or five, and Sookie called over to her youngest cousin, sounding apprehensive as she said, "Hadley?"  
As their cousin rushed over to them frantically, Sookie pointed over to the boy staring into the fish tanks and asked, "Is that…?" Hadley nodded in panic, pulling them a few feet away as she said, "I took 'em out of daycare…his Daddy doesn't know," pausing before whispering, " I haven't seen my son in over a year." Lucy's eyes went wide as Sookie scolded her as nicely as she could, "Sweetie, you'll lose him for good if you don't bring him back!" Hadley ignored her, quickly asking both of her cousins, "Did anyone follow you?" "What?!" Lucy snapped, getting angry as she scoffed and thought to herself, _**What the fuck did you get yourself into this time, Hadley?  
**_Sookie reached for Hadley's arm as she yelled in a whisper, conscious of Hunter a few yards away, "Okay, whatever it is you're not telling me, now is NOT the time!" "Okay! Okay," Hadley said, fidgeting away from Sookie's touch as she sighed and continued in a hushed voice. She looked around like a scared animal as she whispered nervously, "Shit, I screwed up...I got 'involved'...with a vampire." "Okay…" Sookie said wearily, and Lucy mumbled as she said, "Let me guess, there's more." Hadley nodded frantically before she said in a small voice, "Her name's Sophie-Anne…" her eyes darting between her cousin's as she admitted, "She's the vampire queen of Louisiana."  
"The va-" Sookie was cut off by Lucy as she almost hissed as she said, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Hadley shook nervously as she rambled in a whisper, "I told her things, I told her about you two and the powers you got...I didn't think anything of it, but then she got interested….And now I think that Russell Edgington is interested. Shit! Its my stupid fault all these vampires are after you, Sook! And what if they come for you next, Luc'? I'm so sorry." Lucy was shocked; only one vampire knew her secret, and he'd saved her, becoming her best friend for over a year.  
Lucy could remember all the nights with Godric; sitting with him in her apartment teaching her how to speak Swedish, watching movies together on her couch, laying on the roof of her Dallas high-rise under the stars, telling her about his life as a vampire until just before dawn almost every night. He was almost like a father to her, never having hers be a part of her life even after her mother died. She knew Godric kept her powers a secret, even after she'd left Dallas. She trusted him with her life, but she could remember how he talked about other vampires. And now the fucking vampire queen knew about her?  
She could feel the pit in her stomach as Lucy knew deep down, it was only a matter of time until she was pinned against another hard surface, pleading for her life before another vampire tried to drain her dry. Sookie didn't seem as phased as she asked, "What do they want with me?" and Hadley tried her best to explain, "I don't know why they do half the things they do, but you just-," she paused pleading with her cousins as she begged, "You gotta get outta Bon Temps! Please!" Sookie tried to dismiss her worry as she said, "We can lay low," pausing before she asked, "Why haven't you left?"  
Hadley took a deep breath, before she smiled and shaking called over to her son, "Hunter, Sweetie, Come say hi to you Aunt Sookie and your Aunt Lucy."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was on a little vacation for a wedding :)))))  
****If you're reading, thanks for staying loyal :D  
****PLEASE REVIEW :D :D :D :D :D I love them & your opinion :D  
****Rewrote this a bunch of times, along with the next few chapters :))  
****lemme know what you think! :D**

**-*J*-**

* * *

**LATER...**

Lucy tried to dry her eyes with the sleeves of her black sweater, the wrists of the fabric already soaked with her tears. She sat in Gran's old house, sobbing at the kitchen table as Sookie packed a bag to go lay low at Jason's house upstairs. The news of her Gran's murder, on top of Godric's death, made her hysterical with grief, angry at the world for taking the people she loved. She tried to regain her composure, calming her frantic breathing and drying her tears on her cardigan, knowing she had to go back to Merlotte's before it got too late. Despite everything Sookie had told her, about the crazy-ass, 3000 year old vampire hunting her down, along with his pack of _fucking_ werewolves, because of the power they shared, Lucy was determined not to break her promise to Sam. She went to the bathroom down the hall, fixing her smudged eyeliner in the mirror and checking to make sure her white uniform shirt didn't have any black marks on it. Flicking the light off as she walked out and into the living room, Lucy gasped how filthy the walls were. "Maenad," Sookie said as she came down the stairs with a duffel bag, catching the shock on Lucy's face at the mud and earth smeared on the white walls as she added, "Crazy bitch." Lucy sighed, chuckling a little before she asked, "You ready? I gotta get back to the bar…" Sookie nodded, trying to cheer Lucy up with a smile as she walked to the door.

As they got into Lucy's car, strategically leaving her cousin's car there to look inconspicuous, Sookie grabbed Lucy's hand as it reached the shifter. "You know Gran wasn't mad at you, Luc'. She loved you, no matter what. She knows that you didn't know...that you thought it was the right thing to do...even if you didn't get a chance to tell her." Lucy sniffled a little as she said, "I could have made things right, Sook. I should have come and apologized to her a long time ago but…" she paused, deciding now wasn't a great time to tell her cousin about her best friend, and how he met the true death, "I miss her so much. I wanted to move here, find a job and come apologize to you both… I'm so sorry, Sook." Sookie pulled her into a hug across the center console of the car, letting go of her cousin as she said with a smile, "Come on, Let's get goin' before dark. If Jason hasn't seen you, I'm sure he'll be surprised."

* * *

**THAT NIGHT...**

Lucy hummed along with the country station playing throughout the bar, well into her shift as she picked her tip up off one of the tables Tommy had just bussed for her. She smiled, counting the money and seeing the same amount as she heard the Mrs. at the table think. She stuffed the cash into her waitress apron, turning around as she heard her cousin Jason shouting, defending the girl he'd introduced Lucy to earlier as Crystal. The racket brought Sam out of the back, rushing over to the guy yelling in Jason's face as he yelled, "HEY! YOU are NOT welcome here! If you got a problem, take it outside!" Jason backed up to the door, arms wide open as he called, "Let's go Daddy-o!"  
The trailer trash ignored him, turning his focus to Sam as he said, "Oh, yeah, and You," he stepped closer to Sam, getting in his face as he tried to intimidate him ,"You said you hadn't seen her." Sam didn't back down as he replied angrily, "Well, that's true. I hadn't seen the kid." Barely an inch from Sam's face, the man seethed with hate as he hissed, "You cant man up to your own lies, you fucking pussy." He brushed past Sam, who seemed paralyzed for a moment, before he stepped over to the bar and grabbed the first thing he saw. The guy had his back turned, reaching for Crystal cowering in the booth, as Sam hit him over the head with an empty coffee pot, shattering the glass into a million shards and stunning him. Sam was lost in his rage, slamming the guys face into the table of an empty booth a few times before he turned the bloodied man around, only to beat him until he fell violently to the ground. The entire bar had crowded around, the sound of Crystal's hysterical cries drew everyone's attention as she tried to get him to stop. He kicked him in the ribs, shouting at the man who obviously couldn't answer back, "Who's a pussy?! WHO"S A FUCKING PUSSY?!"  
Crystal was shouting for him to stop hurting her daddy, for someone to get him to stop, and when the people standing around watching the fight unfold did nothing, she grabbed for Sam's shirt. In his haze, he pushed her to the ground, turning back to beat the man mercilessly into the floor of the bar. From where she was on the floor, Crystal yelled for someone to do something, and just before Sam could deliver the final blow to the guy's face with his fist, Hoyt and Jason pulled him off of the guy.  
Sam looked around, to the guys holding him, and then his eyes fell to Lucy, who stood a few feet away with the ring of people around him, her white Merlotte's short covered with blood splatter. When their eyes met, she didn't seem scared like everyone else in the bar was, her eyes almost understanding his rage. Breathing heavily, he shrugged Hoyt and Jason off of him, his eyes parting from hers and locking with his brother's. Tommy stared silently, in awe of what his older brother could do, his eyes flicking between Sam and the guy beaten to a pulp on the floor. The entire bar was silent as Sam stormed off into the back, heading out the back door in a fit of rage as a few bystanders rushed to help Crystal's dad.  
Lucy pushed past Tommy, shoulder checking him for the way he was smirking smugly, acting like everyone being scared shitless of his older brother was benefiting him somehow. She walked down the hall to the ladies' room, her phone ringing just as she closed the door behind her. Pulling it from her pocket, Lucy caught a glimpse of the red splattered across her shirt in the mirror as she answered, "Hello?" _"Lucy, listen, you need to stay at Jason's tonight, its important,"_ Sookie said through the line and Lucy responded warily, "Okaaaay," pausing before she asked, "You alright?" _"Yeah, its just-" _he cousin paused before she said quietly, _"Bill found out what we are."  
_Before she realised, Lucy heard the clatter of her phone dropping from her ear, bouncing in the empty sing as she scrambled for it, fighting the wave of shock come over her. Finally getting ahold of it in her quivering hands, she held it to her ear again and said quickly and quietly, "I'll be right there, Sook," hanging up before her cousin could say anything in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_"Yeah, its just-" he cousin paused before she said quietly, "Bill found out what we are."_

_Before she realised, Lucy heard the clatter of her phone dropping from her ear, bouncing in the empty sing as she scrambled for it, fighting the wave of shock come over her. Finally getting ahold of it in her quivering hands, she held it to her ear again and said quickly and quietly, "I'll be right there, Sook," hanging up before her cousin could say anything in reply._

* * *

___*CHAPTER 5*_

"Lucy, come on, wake up," Sookie whispered, shaking me awake by the shoulder. I groaned, stretching in Jason's lazy boy chair as I asked, "Huh?" "Get up. We gotta go. Now." I could hear her rushing around as I rubbed my eyes, unprepared for the rush as she pulled me to my feet. Looking at her, I could see me keys and purse in her hands as she scribbled a note on the counter and giving her a look as I ran my nails through my hair, I asked quietly, "Where we goin'?" She rushed over, ignoring my question as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door, opening it and closing it silently behind us.  
She let go of my hand as she hurried to the driver's side of my car, and I raised an eyebrow as I went to the passenger. _**Okay, what the fuck is going on with her?**_ I thought, not letting my guard down for her to hear. When we were both in the car, safely pulling out of Jason's driveway, I noticed that it was only a few hours until sundown, but I kept her mouth shut and turning the radio on.

As we finally reached the highway, the sign directing them to Shreveport, I finally said, "You know, I do have work tonight Sook." _**No you don't. **_I thought, and Sookie giggled, knowing I was only half listening as she explained, my mind wandering to Sam. Catching the last of her reason for waking me up and dragging me across Louisiana, I heard Sookie say, "I just need to go to Fangtasia, I need to ask someone a question about something." I chuckled at the name of the place we were going, but as it repeated in my head, her voice suddenly changed to Godric's, and I could remember sitting with him like we used to.  
It was one of my last nights in Dallas, before I left my job at the Hotel Camilla to move to New Orleans. The sound of the radio broke up the silence as my mind drifted back, staring out the window as Sookie drove.

"_My child, Eric," Godric said as he looked up at the stars, eyes filled with pride as he added, " He lives in Shreveport, owns a nightclub of sorts." I looked up at him as he chuckled, his smile making mine grow as he mumbled, "Fang-tasia." I could remember laughing, leaning into his arm as I sat by his side. As his arm came around my shoulder, my voice was light, quivering as I said, "Jag kommer att sakna dig när jag är borta." He pulled me in closer to him, like he always did when I was upset, his voice soothing as he reassured me, "Du kommer aldrig att vara utan mig, min flicka," smiling down at me as he wiped the single tear on my cheek and added, "You've had my blood, remember?" I chuckled, thinking about when he saved me, when I had his blood and the seizure I'd had after he had to go that night, and how incredible it felt as I ran through the park across the street from my house for hours in the sun. I smiled as I looked back up to him and said, "How could I forget?"_

I snapped back to reality, the tears I cried silently streaming down my cheeks, landing on my hands folded in my lap. I sniffled, holding sobs I had held in since Isabel's phone call even longer as I heard Sookie from the driver's seat ask, "You alright, Lucy?" I smiled as I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of Jason's long sleeve shirt, looking out the window still as I sniffled and said, "Yeah, I'm just thinking bout someone. I'll be okay." The entire purpose of that memory seemed irrelevant now, the sound of Godric's voice replaying over and over again in my head making me forget why it even started. Sookie glanced over at me, and catching her worried look, I let my barrier down and explained without words. _**My best friend...a vampire...he died not too long ago...I can't help but wonder if he knew what I was. He saved my life again and again, and now he's gone and I… **_I was cut off as I heard Sookie think, _**Did you love him? **_I smiled, knowing that she hoped I was in a vampire relationship like her, and I chuckled a little before saying aloud, "He was a father to me, Sook. Of course I loved him, I still do," my eyes stared blankly out the window, my voice wavering as I said, "But he's gone now," murmuring low enough that I knew she wouldn't hear as I said, "Och ingenting kan få Godric tillbaka." 

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the views :) I love you reviews & i hope everyone is as excited for the new season! AHHH! *fangirl* :D :D**

**Anyway, please keep reviewing! let me know if you have any ideas or anything, Id love to hear what you think! :D**

**THANK YOU!**

**-*J*-**

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_**Jag kommer att sakna dig när jag är borta.**_**- I'll miss you when I'm gone.**

**You will never be without me, my girl,- **_**Du kommer aldrig att vara utan mig, min flicka,**_

**And nothing can bring Godric back. - **_**Och ingenting kan få Godric tillba**_


End file.
